Love is strange
by Fairytalesarefortheyoung
Summary: Draco and Hermione have always hated eachother maybe that all will change with one trip to the library


Today has been very interesting. Hermione Granger thought as she crossed the threshold of her house not really comprehending the understanding of the events that had transpired that day. She was just sitting in the library minding her own business when all of a sudden a very unwelcome guest popped up.

Draco Malfoy was hiding in the shadows trying not to be seen by the Gryffindor princess. He despised her for her perfect marks and her superior intellect. Although he couldn't help watching her from afar when she was pondering homework assignments in the warm library and biting her lip when she came across a problem that she couldn't seem to solve. The way her wavy brown hair shielded her from the world around her was intriguing and downright adorable. Even though she was a "mudblood" he still found her entertaining.

He had spent the past three days hiding in the shadows of the Restricted Section of the library thinking of how he could tell her how he felt. Then he realized that her eyes had strayed from the text in front of her and she was staring intently into the shadows. "Who is there? Show yourself if you have the guts." She had a look on her face that she didn't care she would pull her wand out at a moments notice and hex him into oblivion.

He stepped out of the shadows and her face cast into a fierce glare that just showed how much she despised him. "What are you doing here Malfoy don't you have a dark hole that you should disappear into? I mean that is where the scum of the earth belongs right?" He chuckled at her harsh words. "Granger, granger, granger when are you going to learn we are not that different you and I." He stepped closer to her trapping her at her table making it difficult for her to escape his gaze. He closed the book that she had been reading so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"But Malfoy you and I are very different unlike you I do not wish to kill my best friend for my own personal gain so that my scummy father will be proud of me." He glared at her and trapped her in his gaze but he was intent to not run away in anger no matter what she said to him. "Oh but Granger you do wish for the approval of someone don't you. Wouldn't it be that stupid blood traitor Weasley that you follow around incessantly without him even realizing that you exist? To him all you will ever be is a face in the crowd someone that he can use to copy homework and never say thanks to. Although he will never understand your true desires. He will never understand that what you truly want is his approval and to be loved by him unconditionally." He paused to gauge her reaction she was becoming steadily angry. The tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes as she continued to stare at him. "Why can't you just understand that there is someone out there who does love you unconditionally but you are just too blind to see it? This person has been watching you from afar for years. Trying to figure how to express their love for you, but you were so wrapped up in your own personal affairs that you could never see it. So they have been trying to compete with you match you intellectually and yet you always came out slightly on top. Have you figured it out yet Granger or are you too blind to see that the person that loves you so plainly is looking you right in the face."

Hermione's breathe caught in her throat. _Do you mean to tell me that the all powerful and so full of himself, Draco Malfoy loves me? The one girl he has been avoiding all the seven years we have been attending school together. The one girl he has told time and time again that she was a "mudblood" and that she was inferior to his "pureblood" status. The one girl that he has constantly ridiculed and made feel as if she were no better then the slime on the bottom of his shoes. _As she looked up into his eyes she truly understood the emotions hiding there. All this time she had thought he had hated her when in reality he loved her. Could she really tell him how she truly felt? That from afar she had been watching him as well contemplating his every move. How they had been in the same advanced placement classes for years just so she could be near him. How she had excelled in everything to try and impress him and make him understand that she was just as good as he was. That she could be his equal and that she deserved respect just as much as he did. That they could coexist in one school without having to compete 24/7 for the same prize the honor of being valedictorian at their graduation at the end of the year. She had always wanted to be friends with him and maybe even more maybe this could be her chance.

She gazed up into his silvery gray eyes and she was at a loss for words. She wanted to tell him so badly how she felt but he beat her to it. "Granger there is something I have wanted to tell you. I have been watching you from afar for a long time and all of a sudden I realized that… I love you more then anything in the entire world." He looked down at her and saw a smile covering her beautiful face. She raised her hand to cup his cheek and he leaned down to her. Their eyes met for a few tentative moments and then he gently pressed his lips to her. It was a question and a kiss. She answered that question by deepening the kiss just slightly surprising both of them at first. He smiled into the kiss and they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity when actually it was only a few seconds. When they broke apart they leaned their foreheads together and made a silent promise, same place same time tomorrow.

That night as she thought about all that had occurred she couldn't help laughing slightly to herself. Then Hermione heard a gentle tapping against the common room window. She looked up and saw a beautiful golden eagle owl tapping ever so gently on the windowsill. She walked over and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the arm of the couch. The letter tied to her leg was in a gentle scrawl that Hermione thought she recognized. She untied and her suspicions were confirmed. It read.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know what you are thinking did today really happen or was it all a dream. Trust me I thought so myself at first until I arrived back in my room. I had to write this I had a gut feeling that it was important that I got it all out before I lost my nerve. I do love you and nothing is going to change that. I hope you feel the same way send me message please I would love to see your beautiful handwriting again. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled down at the note in front of her she couldn't help it. The note was so sweet she had to reply. She wrote.

_Dear Draco, _

_The note you sent was absolutely adorable. How could I say no and not reply to your request? I had thought it was all a dream until I got your beautiful note. I am surprised it happened but I am happy it did to. I don't think I will ever get over it I mean who can really believe that we the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince are now friends. Perhaps something more you be the judge. The owl that you sent is absolutely beautiful she is so sweet she keeps rubbing her silky feathers against the back of my hand begging me to pet her. Luckily Harry gave me some owl treats so when I sent him a message Hedwig wouldn't feel underappreciated for her efforts. So trust your beautiful owl will be receiving a treat before she leaves. I would love to know her name she looks like an Aphrodite. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to the owl's leg and slipped her an Eeyops Owl Treat. The owl hooted happily and she flew off to deliver her message to her owner. As the owl flew away she couldn't help smiling she absolutely loved watching an owl in flight they were so majestic and beautiful. Hermione resumed curling up on the couch but she pulled out her journal and wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been absolutely amazing. Something totally unexpected happened. I kissed Draco Malfoy. I know what you are thinking me kiss Draco Malfoy am I insane but he was actually incredibly sweet. He even sent me a note asking me if I loved him! What was I supposed to say to that? Of course I said yes I mean I have been in love with him since the day I met him. Although I thought it was a lost cause so I began to love Ron but maybe dreams do come true. Plus now Ron can love who he wants without feeling that he can't tell me. I know that he has been making eyes at Lavender Brown for a while. Maybe he will finally get up the courage and ask her to the graduation ball. Maybe if things go well with Draco we can go together. That would be an adventure in and of itself. Well wish me luck diary maybe all will go well after all. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione stowed her journal back in her bag pulled out her favorite book and began to read and she thought maybe something did come of today after all. 


End file.
